Like a Rose
by Eterna Dragon
Summary: After the Makai Tournament, Kurama and the others try to get back to their normal way of life, but it isn't as easy as they thought it would be. YusukexKeiko KuwabaraxYukina other minor pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own YYH 

**Author's Note**: I just want to state that this story takes place after Yuusuke returns from the makai.

**Extended Summary: (PLEASE READ!) **Kurama and the others are trying to get back to their normal way of life after the Makai Tournament. It's actually quite hard for them all. Yuusuke keeps getting the urge to fight, and the thought of returning to the makai keeps crossing his mind, but he doesn't want to leave Keiko. Kurama seems to be having trouble with his other self again, Youko Kurama. Kuwabara loves Yukina, but he's trying to move on and try to get a date with a human, and Hiei keeps lying to himself and says that he doesn't miss any of his former teamates, when he really doesn. Includes some YuusukexKeiko, KuwabaraxYukina and some other minor pairings or mentioning of pairings like HieixMukuro There's NO KuramaxHiei.

**Chapter 1**

Shuuichi Minamino enjoyed the familiar yet refreshing aroma of roses as he walked by the beauty shop at the corner of his street. Following him was his younger step-brother, who ironically had the same name and personality as his elder sibling.

Shuuichi was now eighteen, he was quite different than what someone would expect as a young adult. His crimson hair was to his mid-back and it rested on his delicate shoulders. He was slightly above average height and had a slender body, but was in no way weak. His eyes were a deep emerald, along with his hair, he almost resembled a rose. In fact, Shuuichi was very similar to a rose. Even a rose has its thorns...

The sun was high in the sky, but it was blocked by gray cotton-like clouds that made their way through the area last night. The sun would peak out ever once in awhile, but it was mainly dark and gloomy.

Shuuichi and his brother finally made their way to a ramen restaurant that belonged to Mr. Yukimura, Keiko's father. She had invited them both over for her birthday and something good to eat. As expected Shuuichi heard Yuusuke and Kuwabara's voice as he opened the entrance door into the restaurant.

The room was brightly lit and steamy, it was filled with many recognizable faces. Keiko, who was standing behind the counter noticed the brothers walking in. She greeted them with a warm smile. It took quite a bit longer for Yuusuke to notice though. He was busy participating in a lively arm wrestle. His opponent, Kuwabara, who wasn't as strong, but kept up with his rival. With one large burst of energy, Yuusuke slammed Kuwabara's hand to the table causing the salt shaker to fall over.

"That's quite enough Yuusuke," Keiko yelled while placing her hands on her hips.

Unlike usual, Yuusuke didn't have his hair gelled back. The change seemed to affect Yuusuke's personality. He cast a grin at Keiko and slouched back into the booth. "Hey, Kura... Shuuichi, long time no see," Kuwabara stuttered.

"Indeed it is."

The Shuuichi brothers sat down at a table adjacent to where Yuusuke and Kuwabara. Keiko took off her apron and untied her hair. She soon stat next to Yuusuke.

"Seventeen already, it feels like yesterday when we first met," Yuusuke said as if he was playing his words. They were working too, Keiko blushed and turned away from him.

Shuuichi Minamino couldn't help but let a smile form with his lips. He couldn't believe how far the two came. When he first met them, all they did was fight, but now it's as if they were always flirting with each other. They could even be classified as a couple.

Yuusuke wasn't the only person who changed, Keiko had as well. Her hair was now completely healed from the burns she had received. She had also grown since her middle school years. Her legs were long and slender.

At that moment Keiko's mother entered the room wit ha brightly lit cake. The lights suddenly turned off in the room, and her father came out from the corner. His eyes reflecting the light glow from the candles. Mrs. Yukimura took her time reaching the booth. Each time Shuuichi saw her, it seemed as if she aged two years. Instead of having her chocolate brown hair, it was now dull and wavy with some strands of gray showing in random places. She finally placed the heavily iced cake with big blue letters reading 'Happy Birthday', down on the table. Her parents and the Shuuichi brothers huddled around the booth in anticipation.

"Yuusuke, why don't you start?" Mr. Yukimura started.

"Why me?" he answered. He pointed to himself and felt himself get hot. Mr. Yukimura never joked. He had a trembling voice as he started the song out, but when everyone else joined in, his voice went back to normal.

After the song was finished Keiko blew out the candles. Causing smoke to slither up into the air. The room became even smokier and quite hazy.

"I'll go open a window while I get the plates." Mrs. Yukimura stated as she walked into a room behind the counter.

Yuusuke was about to take a sliver of icing off the cake with his right index finger, but Keiko's eye saw and gave him one quick slap on his arm. Yuusuke reclined and patted his arm to try and ease the pain. "Geez, woman."

"You haven't learned anything have you, Yuusuke Urameshi." Keiko said with a bit of girly tone in her voice.

Yuusuke lowered his shoulders like a sad puppy dog. Whenever Keiko referred to Yuusuke with his full name, that was her queue to not mess with her.

Mr. Yukimura let out a boisterous laugh. "I can't wait until you two get married."

Yuusuke and Keiko both looked up at him at the exact same time. "You're joking right Dad?" Keiko said with a strict voice.

"Do I ever joke. If I remember correctly, he proposed to you a while back didn't he?"

Keiko crossed her arms and closed her eyes in anger. "You didn't actually fall for that Dad did you? He was just doing that so I wouldn't go and get another boy friend while he was gone."

"Oh is that so? Where did you go off to anyway Yuusuke. You sure were gone for a while."

The room fell silent. Keiko looked up and stared at Yuusuke waiting for what his response was.

"Geez, yr' all actin as if you were dead. Forget what I just asked.

"Oh, well I just went to a Detention center, that's all." Yuusuke said with reinsurance.

Keiko let out a deep sigh, and shook her head because of Yuusuke's stupidity. "Hey, Mrs. Yukimura is back, let's have some CAKE!" Keiko said trying to change to subject.

Kuwabara reached across the table and went to whisper into Yuusuke's ear. Geez, a detention center, you could of thought of something better than that. Now her parent's won't you around her."

"Well it's not like they wouldn't believe me." Yuusuke shouted back causing Kuwabara to cringe.

"You do have a point, I guess."

Mrs. Yukimura put a plate in front of everyone and started slicing the cake. She gave the first piece to Keiko, and then two bigger slices to Yuusuke and Kuwabara.

"Wow you're pretty good Keiko's Mom!" Kuwabara said before he completely devoured the marble cake.

Mrs. Yukimura finally handed to slices to Shuuichi Minamino and Shuuichi Hatanaka. "Hope you enjoy you two." she replied with a smile.

"I'm sure I will." Shuuichi Minamino complemented as he cut a small sliver from the top and placed it into his mouth. "Very good like usual."

"I'm sure you're mother cooks well too, I'd like to meet her some time."

Once the party was over the gang walked over to the nearby playground. They would often do this, not to play, but to talk. Yuusuke and Keiko headed over to the double swings like they usually would, and talk it out. Kuwabara climbed up to the top of the slide, making aloud clanging noise each step, and sat on top deep in thought, while the two Shuuichi's placed themselves on the merry-go-round and would every so often spin it by pushing their foot off the ground covered in mulch.

The weather still wasn't the greatest. It looked like it would rain any minute, but no one really cared. They wanted to get out of the restaurant, and Shuuchi didn't admit it, but he was getting sick of the ramen smell that blanketed the whole room they were in.

"Hey, you guys. Want to play squash the watermelon?"

"Seriously Kuwabara, don't you think we're a little too old for that."

"Actually, I don't mind. I used to play that all the time while in elementary."

Yuusuke's eyes rose. "You really want to play?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Sure whatever you say." he said as he stopped the swings motion and went over to the slide.

The younger Shuuichi jumped off the merry-go-round and soon joined his older friends.

"Hey, Shuuichi elder. Don't you want to play?" Yuusuke yelled while he was half way up the ladder.

"No, that's quite alright. I'd rather watch."

"Suit yourself. Yuusuke said as he pushed Kuwabara down the slide. He slid down lightning fast since he had pants on. When he reached the bottom he nearly slid off, but was able to stay on.

"Hehehe, get ready for hell, Kuwabara!" Yuusuke announced.

Kuwabara, like a mouse, grabbed the sides of the slide, and made sure his feet were well balanced on the ground. He was acting as if a bomb was about to go off.

Yuusuke, slid down with his shoes pointed out. He slammed into Kuwabara's back causing him to jump up in pain. "That's cheating you jerk!"

Next was Keiko, unlike Yuusuke she slid down delicately and slowly. She touched Yuusuke like a feather, Yuusuke had to turn around and make sure she had actually slid down.

Kuwabara was having a harder time of staying on the slide. He kept pushing back but every time he did, Yuusuke would thrust himself forward, causing him to slide forward more. He kept sliding his feet into their was no much left except dirt.

The last to come down was Shuuichi Hatanaka. He had a mischievous grin on his face. Keiko became nervous because of this and tried to lean forward as much as she could. "Too intimidate them, Shuuichi slammed the top of slide three times, which caused a loud rippling noise, that was very annoying.

"Go easy on her Shuuichi," Shuuichi Minamino warned.

Shuuchi Hatanaka rolled his eyes and finally sat down. He pushed himself and went speeding down like a bullet. Keiko and Yuusuke both jumped off the slide, causing Shuuichi to collide with Kuwabara. He flew off the slide and landed on his bottom with a big bang.

"Hey you cowards!" Kuwabara yelled as he brushed himself off and rubbed his butt. "God you little devil."

Yuusuke started laughing with little self control. Even Keiko started giggling a bit. "You flew off like a rocket!"

"Yeah I could image, putting into fact how fast this little guy was flying down that slide.."

"Shuuichi Minamino walked over to the group and gave his younger brother a little pat on the shoulder. " Shuuichi, I told you not to go too fast."

"You told me to go easy on Keiko, and I did. I didn't even hit her. I hit Kuwabara."

For once Shuuichi elder was out worded, he sighed, shook his head, and walked back over to the merry-go-round.

* * *

To be continued...

This is my second fanfic of YYH. Personally I like it better than the first one because I have no original characters, and it's more realistic I guess you could say. Or at least the most realistic as you can get on YYH Please read and review! I want to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why does it have to be like this?"

Yuusuke Urameshi lay on his bed and stared blankly at the water stained ceiling to his small bedroom. He promised to himself that he wouldn't be like this, and yet he was.

A loud shattering noise distracted Yuusuke's train of thought. His irresonsible mother must of dropped another beer bottle on the floor.

His mother. . . . . . . . . .

He never felt much envy before, of course he knew that he didn't have the best life, but Yuusuke was content. But recollections of seeing Kurama's mother, how caring she was, how resonsible. The small feeling of jealousy sparked within Yuusuke.

Sometimes he wished that he could just tell his mother everything that happened, and she'd understand, taking it seriously. But he knew she wouldn't, because that's just how she is.

"Why am I here?"

Yuusuke found himself asking this question many times. He couldn't stand it anymore. Though its only been six months, it's felt like six years since he fought someone.

He pointed his index finger upward and formed it as if he was going to do his Spirit Gun. How badly he wanted to let the trigger go, but something was holding him back. And that someone was the only reason why he came back to this "hell hole".

Yuusuke stood up and walked over to the little window at the south side of his bedroom. Droplets of rain splattered onto the glass and rolled down until it hit the bottom. He lightly rested his forehead on the window and looked below. Cars zoomed down the wet streets with their glaring red brake lights, and a few pedestrians with umbrellas slowly walked along the sidewalks.

"I don't belong here," Yuusuke muttered to himself," but. . . . . . .if I'm not here then..."

He took his head off the window and then slammed it back on hard. "What the hell am I suppposed to do? If I go to the Makai I'l be able to be who I want. I can fight, train, everything. But, you won't be there. If I stay here. I'll hate my life, but then you are here too..."

Yuusuke became silent. Never before had he felt so deppressed. For the first time in his life he was. . . . . helpless.

He once again dwindled into the past. Ever did he know the day he decided to be different and help that kid playing on the streets, would change his life drastically."What would it be like if that didn't happen?"

_"You can't change the past, nor hide from it. . . . . . "_

Yuusuke abruptly turned around to see if someone had entered his room. No one was there. Bewildered, the former Spirit Detective sat back down on his bed andheld his head in stress. "Now I'm hearing things."

_"Yuusuke, I once asked you if you were in love..."_

Yuusuke looked up. . . . . "Raizen?"

_"You answered me by saying 'I guess so.'" _

"Your point?"

_"Your answer surprised me, Yuusuke."_

"Now that I think about it, why did you ask me that anyway?"

_"Because sometimes you do things you don't want to do for the people you love. And I was hoping you would understand that."_

Urameshi fell silent. He had just realized that Raizen went through the same thing he is going through now.

_"For seven-hundred years I waited for her, hoping that her ghost or reincarnation would visit me. But I was an idiot, she completed everything in life already and had no reason to come back. What get's me annoyed is that here you are having so many chances to see her, and yet all you do is sit in your room and feel sorry for your damn self."_

"SHUT-UP!"

Raizen's spirit finally took form. He sad indian-style in the center of Yuusuke's room.

"Haven't you passed on yet?"

_"Heh, as long as I have unfinished business or something to complete or solve, I can't leave limbo."_

"What do you need to do yet?" Yuusuke asked curiously.

_"To be honest, I'm not quite sure. Though I think it has something to do with you."_

Yuusuke blinked cluelessly. "Me?"

Raizen ignoured his question and browsed around the small, unclean bedroom. He noticed a small picture on a cluttered desk in the corner. The demon glided over and examined the picture. It was taken right after Yuusuke returned from the Makai, Botan forced the group to take a picture together (except Yukina because she thought it would capture her soul.)

_"It's that one isn't it?" Raizen asked while he pointed at long brown-haired girl._

Yuusuke walked over and nodded. "She's not an 'it'."

_"What's her name."_

"Keiko. . . ."

_"How old is she?"_

"What is this twenty questions! She's the same age as me." Yuusuke stated with annoyance in his tone of voice.

_"She's pretty, like Kuda was.. . ."_

"HEY, YUUSUKE, who are you talking to?"At that moment the door flew open and Atsuko barged into the dark room.

"No one."

She wasn't sure of her son, Atsuko was famous for sticking her nose into other people's business. She scanned the room to make sure her son was telling the truth. "You don't have one of those weird friends over do ya? Though I have to admit that redhead is pretty cute."

"MOM!"

"What, can't a woman speak her mind once in awhile." Atsuko shrugged her shoulders and slammed the door as she left.

_"I can see where you get some of your personality from."_ Raizen joked.

Yuusuke rolled his eyes and peaked into the hallway just to make sure his mother wasn't prowling around.

_"So, where's your father at?"_

Yuusuke froze, unsure what to say. It was true that he never met his real father, let alone even know what he looked like. "I don't know anymore than you do. I always lived with only my mother, he could be dead if all I know."

_"No, I'm sure he's still around."_

"How would you know?"

_"Because, I have a link with your father, as I do with you."_

"Wait a minute! That means!". . . .

_"Yes, the demon blood comes from your father's side."_

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that. I highly doubt that it would come from my Mom."

_"Why don't you ask your mother about him, if you know so little?"_

"Mmm. It's crossed my mind many times, but I just sort of feel... You know.. uncomfortable talking about it.. They aren't together anymore, so something must of went wrong between them. And it just doesn't seem right to ask her."

_"You're seventeen and you no nothing of your father. I think you have the right to ask her Yuusuke. I just think you're afraid."_

"Why the hell did you come here in the first place! You just think you can show up, and tell me what to do with Keiko, and then tell me to find out about my father!"

_"They're just two things that you have to face in your life Yuusuke. It will only get harder from here." _

Raizen, with his last words, slowly faded until he was no longer seen.

"Maybe... the old man's right."

I LOVED doing this chapter. Out of all the fanfics I've ever written, I think this is the best chapter I've ever done.

Please read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH


End file.
